Mashed Potatoes and Roast Beef Sandwhiches
by The Auddess
Summary: Ok, Since Comic,Game, and Anime crossovers is not available, I just picked anime. This is a script about many bishounen, Note: Kimuri is from Timescapes, on neondragonart.com, we all know seph and Kenshin... and of course Raziel from LOK. Enjoy.
1. POsitions to Fill, Kimuri to agitate

The scene opens like this... Seph is on the search for some worthy recruits for his new band: The All Mighty Enchiladas (please don't ask where he got this name...) Anyways... He is in search of new recruits....  
  
Chapter One:  
Positions to Be filled,  
Kimuri to Agitate.  
  
Seph: sitting at a judging table with a long and disappointing list of numerous Bishounen with a dull and unimpressed look on his face as Kimuri steps up...again  
  
Kimuri: smiles stupidly  
  
Seph: sighs(dully) Oh yay... look... Kimuri is back for another round of humiliation... claps dully clap. clap.  
  
Kimuri: So... Humiliation is my friend...  
  
Seph:(dully) Ok... so what are you gonna break- I mean play this time idiot...?  
  
Kimuri: Hey...! I'm not an idiot...I'm... just not that smart... that's all..  
  
Seph: sighs and places cheek in hand and picks up pencil to begin another round of judging Whatever... just tell me what position you're trying out for this time...  
  
Kimuri: stupid grin Lead vocals...!  
  
Seph: spits out the water he had just taken a sip from and sprays it all over Kimuri WHat?!  
  
Kimuri: blinks Lead. Vo. Cals...  
  
Seph: blink. blink. Just one moment...! dives under the table and grabs a pair of black earmuffs with big platinum "S"s over the ears puts the earmuffs on OK... begin...  
  
Kimuri: clears throat Me-me-me-me!!!  
  
Seph: thinking Oh god...even with the earmuffs I can hear the idiot...  
  
Kimuri: starts singing his version of "I love the Mountains" I hate the mountains, I hate the rolling hills, I burn the flowers, I destroy the daffodils, I blow up the fireside, even when the lights are low... Ka-BOOM de-ada Ka-BOOM de-ada...  
  
Seph: eye twitches insanely as Kimuri sings the song managing to hit all the notes incredibly off key  
  
Kimuri: breathes in deep to start the next verse  
  
Seph: jumps up on the table yanking off the earmuffs and pulling his hair THANK YOU KIMURI THATS ENOUGH!!!!  
  
Kimuri: But... I was just getting to the good par-  
  
Seph: NO! ENOUGH! JUST... er... GO!  
  
Kimuri: hangs head and slinks away but just before he exits through the door snaps his head towards Seph I'll be back...I warn you... I'll be back...  
  
Seph: Whatever... NEXT!  
  
Kimuri: But-  
  
Seph: NEXT!  
  
Kimuri: grumble grumble  
  
Kenshin: walks in past the extremely agitated Kimuri looks to Seph What's wrong with Mr. Kimuri?  
  
Seph: sits back down in his seat and shakes head I don't know... It could be just pure stupidity... Could just be he was born with no talent... Probably both...  
  
Kenshin: looks over back towards where Kimuri had just exited I agree that I do...  
  
Seph: snaps back into his own little judging world as a strange image pops into his mind: A little chibi-fied Seph, wearing a judge's gown and a huge white wig, sitting at a high pedestal with a gravel in hand sending Kimuri to a life sentence of shoveling Chocobo crap...yea  
  
Kenshin: also gets a strange image: Sano and him beating each other over the head with electric guitars...yeah...  
  
Seph: shakes thoughts from mind and looks down at Kenshin So... what position are you going for Kenny-boy...? realizes what he had just said and sighs Its been a long day...  
  
Kenshin: shakes thoughts from his mind Kenny-boy...?  
  
Seph: Yea...uhhh...yea...  
  
Kenshin: Yea....  
  
Seph: shakes stupid look off face Yea.. uhh.. so. What position Himura?  
  
Kenshin: whips out a bass (guitar mind you... not the fish) from out of nowhere and pets it affectionately eyes big and sparklie Baaaaassssssssss...!  
  
Seph: reels back in shock, pupils dilated, from Kenshin's weird action  
  
Kenshin: clears throat Ahem... sorry...  
  
Seph: sits back down uneasily Uhh... lemme see what you can do... gulp  
  
Kenshin: starts playing the Bass insanely, getting each note perfect and putting on a very amusing show by jumping around, screaming, and headbanging like a maniac  
  
Seph: his eyes now big and sparklie  
  
Kenshin: finishes playing, hair completely messed up and out of breath panting So... how'd... I... do...?  
  
Seph: eyes still big and sparklie You're...you're... YOU'RE PERFECT!!!!  
  
Kenshin: creeped out by Seph I am...?  
  
Seph: YES! THANK GOD! YES!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro...? O0x  
  
Seph: throws the papers up in the air joyously  
  
Kenshin: song "Its raining men" pops into head but the word "men" is replaced with "papers"  
  
Seph: starts doing an Irish jig on the table  
  
Kenshin: WHat the-?!  
  
Seph: realizes what he is doing and stops abruptly in the middle of the jig looks at Kenshin This never happened...  
  
Kenshin: That it didn't...  
  
Seph: quietly gets off table and sits back in chair  
  
Kenshin: inches back a couple of feet to put good distance between them  
  
Seph: clears throat Ok... You're in...  
  
Kenshin: sadistic grin turns towards the exit where Kimuri is waiting with dynamite, a few cannons, an AK-47, a couple of pistols, some cherry bombs, and a rocket launcher HA! In your pale purple-headed/haired face Kimuri! raspberry  
  
Kimuri: Hey! That's mean!  
  
Seph: No Kimuri... no its not...  
  
Kimuri: But-  
  
Kenshin: mocks Kimuri continuously  
  
Kimuri: starts crying  
  
Seph: Ok Kenshin... you can stop...  
  
Kenshin: continues to mock Kimuri continuously  
  
Seph: Kenshin... All right, stop  
  
Kenshin: still mocking Kimuri  
  
Seph: screaming at top of lungs KENSHIN! FRIGGIN' STOP RIGHT FRIGGIN' NOW!  
  
Kenshin: blink blink  
  
Seph: ahem That's better.  
  
Kenshin: nostrils flaring, wishing desperately to continue mocking Kimuri as the idiot did a stupid jig in front of him laughing at his inability to mock  
  
Kimuri: points and laughs at Kenshin Ha-ha! You cant mock me! You cant mock me!  
  
Kenshin: eyes starts twitching  
  
Seph: reaches down and grabs his earmuffs again, puts them on, and sits with his hands folded on his desk, a stupid grin upon his face, happy not to hear Kimuri's annoying voice  
  
Kimuri: Heh-heh... Everyone point and laugh...!  
  
Kenshin: eye spazes out  
  
Seph: sighs Go on Kenshin... I know you want to.  
  
Kenshin: sadistic grin towards Seph, then jumps in front of Kimuri Ha! You stupid, purple-headed/haired freak, you're so stupid you failed an eye exam!  
  
Kimuri: Bu-  
  
Kenshin: You're so stupid, even a monkey could read a picture book better than you!  
  
Kimuri: How'd-  
  
Kenshin: You're so stupid, you make everything around you look like Albert Einstein!  
  
Kimuri: Hey I-  
  
Kenshin: You're so stupid, you can even spell your own friggen name!!!  
  
Kimuri: attempting to spell name on piece of paper, only to have it crossed out over twenty times, each crossed out name managing to be misspelled, finally ending in a result of a sloppily written Bob in the middle of the page. Objection!  
  
Kenshin: Do you even know what that word means Kimuri? DO ya...?! Do ya...?!  
  
Kimuri: opens mouth to speak only to shut up quickly Maaaaayybeeeeee.....  
  
Kenshin: whips out a dictionary from out of nowhere and flips to the o's Objection; noun... the act of objecting; adverse reason; fault found.  
  
Kimuri: blinking in stupidity  
  
Kenshin: sigh It means you disagree dumb-vith.  
  
Kimuri: shakes off stupid expression I knew that!  
  
Kenshin: Sure you did Kimuri... Sure you did...  
  
Kimuri: I did!  
  
Kenshin: Liar.  
  
Kimuri: Yeah, well... You're bishoujen is Mobias!  
  
Aud: somehow hears "Mobias" from miles away. starts crying  
  
Kenshin: eye twitching again.  
  
Seph: sees Kenshin's eye twitch. Oh great... Now you've done it Kimuri... You really ticked him off now.  
  
Kimuri: No I didn't... All he's doing is twitching...!  
  
Kenshin: Eyes go red, black steam hissing out of the corners, hair turns to fire, and begins to grow like a shadow, looming over Kimuri.  
  
Kimuri: And what's more... He likes Static-X... What kind of idiot likes Static- X...? He really needs to listen to more Twisted Sister...!  
  
Kenshin: goes completely ballistic, grabbing Kimuri's hair and whipping him across the room from it. DON'T...!!! YOU...!!! DARE...!!! DISS...!!! STATIC- FRIGGEN-X!!!!!!!!!!! throws Kimuri out the door  
  
Seph: slides earmuffs off Wow, Himura... I'm impressed...!  
  
Kenshin: chest heaving, hands clutched at side, ready to tear up the next person that dissed his favorite band. Do you have something to say about Static-X, Sephiroth? Do ya...?!  
  
Seph: You bet I do... grabs a CD player and puts its volume up to max. presses play, blasting "Destroy All" screaming at the top of lungs over the deafening music ONLY THAT THEY ARE ONE OF THE GREATEST BANDS EVER NEXT TO MAN'O'WAR, MAIDEN, AND SAVATAGE!!!! does rock sign while head banging  
  
Kenshin: does sign back while head banging insanely  
  
Razzy: steps in Uhhh... May I ask what is going on here...?  
  
Seph: turns music down some while Kenshin continues to head bang Oh... hey Raziel... what up...?  
  
Razzy: Ummm... I came here for auditions for The All Mighty Enchiladas... is this the right place? looks at a small poster  
  
Seph: pauses CD player Yup.  
  
Kenshin: Heeeeyyyyyyy!!!!  
  
Seph: rolls eyes Don't mind Kenshin... he's just obsessive.  
  
Razzy: Hmmm... Mobias was pretty obsessive with his servitude towards the elder god...  
  
Aud: hears the word "Mobias again as she was about to enter the building and check up on Kenshin, and turns, runs to the bathroom, and busts out into tears.  
  
Razzy: hears Aud's cries Did you hear something?  
  
Seph: sits down back down in his seat, placing the CD player underneath the table  
  
Kenshin: dives under the table and starts poking at the CD player, trying to turn it back on, to no avail.  
  
Seph: grabs a pencil and a scoring sheet Ok... What position are you trying out for Razzy...?  
  
Razzy: I really feel a calling towards Lead Vocals.  
  
Seph: tempted to grab his earmuffs again  
  
Razzy: I mean... back in my old group: Chocolate Monkeys Throw Poo At Passers- By As Acid Rain Devours Us All-  
  
Seph: You were in Chocolate Monkeys Throw Poo At Passers-By As Acid Rain Devours Us All...?! Say no more! You're already in!  
  
Razzy: Sweet...!  
  
Kenshin: finally manages to turn CD player on, turning the volume back up to full blast and starts head banging under the table, hitting his head numerous times and making the table jump  
  
Seph: snaps down under the table and glares evilly at Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: smiles stupidly and waves  
  
Seph: shrugs and starts head banging again  
  
Razzy: shrugs and starts head banging as well. 


	2. The doughnut shop

Chapter Two:  
The  
Doughnut Shop  
  
After a few hours of head banging to their favorite bands... the three main Bishounen decide to go to Abbe's Doughnuts and get something to eat, calling up Sano (their drummer), Vincent (back-up vocals and keys), and Mobias... partially to make fun of... partially to make Aud cry....  
  
Seph: talking to old woman that runs the doughnut shop You got any glazed doughnuts...?  
  
Old Woman: looks Nope.  
  
Seph: How 'bout Jelly doughnuts...?  
  
Old Woman: looks back Uh-un.  
  
Seph: Ya got any Bavarian Cream Filled doughnuts...?  
  
Old Woman: looks Sorry... fresh out.  
  
Seph: getting ticked off Fine! Got any of those pink frosted doughnuts with yellow sprinkles?!  
  
Old woman: checks again.................. Wait a minute... I'll go check... slowly walks to the back, taking at least two minutes per step  
  
Seph: getting incredibly annoyed, starts tapping foot and looking at his imaginary wrist-watch.  
  
Meanwhile... Kenshin and the rest of the guys... and Aud... All sat outside at a small and dark black table, hidden from the sun light...  
  
Kenshin: looks to Aud What do you suppose is taking him so long...?  
  
Aud: glances over and sees Seph inside, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the old woman to make it past the register I think he might have angered the old lady that runs the place...  
  
Razzy: What a berk... Even I wouldn't anger an old granny... It's just... not right.  
  
Vincent: What a jerk! I bet he wouldn't act like that if it was his mother!  
  
Sano: You are right... takes out a silver flask and swigs down a very large swig of Sake Seph is a major Mama's boy...  
  
Everyone: raises glass of Champagne which they got from God knows where Here, here!  
  
Seph: glances out the corner of his eye as everyone but Razzy takes a drink from their Champagne What the...?  
  
Mobias: stares at hands I don't know why you would compare ME, of all people, to that... that girl you call Aud. Her hands are nowhere near as beautiful as mine, and she is nowhere near as smart...!  
  
Kenshin: cradles Aud in his arms You are right about being smarter than her... But you are SO wrong about the hand thing! I mean... really...! You've got friggin oven mitts for hands you nasty homo!  
  
Aud: sniffles and nods head Uh-huh...  
  
Kenshin: And what's more... Your name is Mobias...! You are Mobias! Mobias! Mobias! Mobias!  
  
Aud: curls more into Kenshin, breaking out into more tears  
  
Kenshin: Sorry Aud... Not you... It... Over there...! points and hisses  
  
Aud: sticks tongue out at the huge-handed freak  
  
Razzy: points and laughs Ha! You got told by a red head!  
  
Sano: already incredibly drunk from too many random swigs from many different flasks passes out  
  
Vincent: And not just any red head... oh no... But Kenshin... what is this world coming to...?  
  
Kimuri: pops out of nowhere A really friggen creepy one for that fact.  
  
Kenshin: Kimuri?! drops Aud out of his arms  
  
Aud: falls to floor Ahhhhh!!!! crash  
  
Kenshin: What the heck are you doing here you friggen idiot?!  
  
Kimuri: looks around and takes Mobias's seat I probably just came for the free doughnuts... probably also for the entertainment.  
  
Kenshin: pulls Aud up and to his side Greaaaaaaat.... rolls eyes  
  
Kimuri: looks to Aud And also to annoy Aud... seeing as I'm her new bishounen...  
  
Kenshin: WHAT?!  
  
Aud: Uhhh... I can explain...  
  
Kenshin: DO so!  
  
Aud: I would... but I cant.... Not here... not now... not ever.  
  
Razzy: Berks...  
  
Kimuri: smiles stupidly Ya know you love me Aud...  
  
Aud: eye twitches  
  
Kimuri: Admit it... ya love me.  
  
Aud: eye twitches again  
  
Kimuri: reaches across table and grabs Aud's hand, smiling even stupider... if possible I love you...  
  
Aud: smiles Why Kimuri... I never knew you could be so sweet...  
  
Kenshin: jaw drops But... You... YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Kimuri: Ha! No... not anymore Kenny-boy... She has fallen for the awesome long purple hair and scythe-wielding higher demon... and not a stupid redheaded, reverse-blade using human! HA! HA-HA!  
  
Kenshin: growls some incoherent Japanese curse under his breath  
  
Kimuri: kisses Aud's hand A rose would smell as sweet, or some other thing like that... grins  
  
Aud: blushes  
  
Kenshin: tempted to draw his Sakabatou and turn Kimuri into a reverse blade shish kabob  
  
Kimuri: ready to fight to the death over Aud  
  
Aud: a bit creeped out that the two bishounen were about to be at each other's throats.  
  
Vincent: Great... Two idiots fighting over an even bigger idiot... What a fight this will be...  
  
Razzy: Yeah! Its gonna be great! grabs a tub of popcorn-flavored souls and plops down on a couch that just appeared from who knows where  
  
Vincent: sighs Oh well... it will be amusing while we wait for Seph... goes ands sits on the couch next to Razzy goes to take a handful of the "popcorn"  
  
Razzy: hisses and covers the tub of souls Mine!!!! scootches to the edge of the couch away from Vincent  
  
Vincent: sighs again and takes out a large soda I just wish Seph would hurry up...  
  
Back inside the doughnut shop... We find Seph about ready to whip out a pistol and shoot either himself or the old woman, struggling to decide which one needed to be put out of their misery more...  
  
Old woman: almost past the cash register  
  
Seph: reaches into black trenchy and fiddles around with the pistol taking it out a bit, and then putting it back, taking it out a bit, and then putting it back again  
  
Old woman: keels over  
  
Seph: lets go of the pistol and looks over the counter at the old woman Ma'am...? Umm... Excuse me...? Hello...?! jumps over the counter and pokes at the old woman Hello...? Are you dead...?  
  
Old woman: deflates  
  
Seph: Ewww... pokes again at the sack of deflated skin Hey...! Cool! This is fun...! pokes it a few more times pokes Heh-heh-heh... pokes Heh-heh-heh. looks around Hmmm... picks up the skin and puts it on his head I am Cannibal! Here me roa-  
  
Sano: finally has regained consciousness steps into shop blink blink  
  
Seph: whips the old woman's deflated skin off You didn't see or hear anything, I swear you didn't!  
  
Sano: Uhh... ok... I... didn't...?  
  
Seph: kicks the skin aside Exactly.  
  
Sano: a bit disgusted So Seph... where's the doughnuts... We're all waitin'  
  
Seph: can smell the fresh baked doughnuts in the room only a few feet away C'mon Sano, the goods are right in the room next to us!  
  
Sano: Uhhh... all right...?  
  
So, Seph and Sano go into the room. In it, they were surrounded by innumerable amounts of various kinds of doughnuts. Sano grabbed a handful of a certain type of doughnut and looked around for something to put them in.  
  
Sano: Seph...! Where's the bags and boxes and crap?!  
  
Seph: looks around Hmmm... idea pops into head Wait right here! runs out of room  
  
Sano: Seph! But- oh, never mind... continues piling the doughnuts into his arms  
  
Seph: jumps back into the room with something on his shoulder  
  
Sano: What the heck is that?!  
  
Seph: spreads the thing out across a table  
  
Sano: sees the distinct color and wrinkles of an old lady that had been conveniently shaped into a draw-string bag Seph... that's nasty...  
  
Seph: snaps death glare towards Sano No Sano... It's not nasty... It's... useful...  
  
Sano: shrugs I guess your right.... fills the old woman bag with hundreds of dollars worth of doughnuts We don't have to pay for this crap do we...?  
  
Seph: No Sano, no we don't.  
  
Sano: grins and slings the "granny bag" over his shoulder Groovy does peace sign  
  
Seph: does peace sign back Verizon.  
  
Sano: Yup...  
  
Both step outside to find Kenshin and Kimuri standing in front of each other slapping at each other's hands...  
  
Seph: looks to Razzy Lemme guess... Kenshin found out about Kimuri being Aud's new Bishounen... Right...?  
  
Razzy: nods Mm-hmm. takes a fistful of souls and devours them  
  
Vincent: completely bored, looking still at Kenshin and Kimuri Did you guys remember to say thank you to the poor old lady inside?  
  
Sano: looks at the bag over his shoulder Uhhh...  
  
Seph: puts hand over Sano's mouth Of course we did!  
  
Vincent: not paying much attention at all to them Good...  
  
Razzy: totally sucked into the fight C'mon Kimuri! Don't be a whimp! Hit him back!  
  
Kimuri: She's mine!!!!  
  
Kenshin: slapping vigorously No Kimuri! She's mine!!!  
  
Suddenly, Lizz and Em walk in.  
  
Lizz: Aud... what'd you do now?  
  
Aud: Nothing...!  
  
Em: She's lying Lizz.  
  
Lizz: I know Em... I know.  
  
Em: She should be punished for her lies.  
  
Lizz: Yes... Yes she should. whips out box of J.D. chocolates and hands a handful of gold ones to Em Here Em... Eat up.  
  
EM: tears into chocolate, foaming at the mouth  
  
Lizz: taunts Aud by eating them slowly in front of her Man these things are good... Want some more Em...?  
  
Em: rips the box out of Lizz's hands and opens her mouth wider than Aud and Lizz thought was possible, pouring all the J.D into her mouth  
  
Lizz: tears in eyes What...what are you doing Em...? That's my J.D....!  
  
Em: foaming more at mouth, can smell the Sake on Sano's breath jumps him and steals all 57 of his "secret" flasks  
  
Sano: My Sake! My whiskey! My vodka!  
  
Vincent: That's not vodka... that's moonshine...  
  
Sano: Er, yea... My moonshine!  
  
Em: opens them all and dumps them into her mouth,  
  
Sano: cries and mourns the loss of his alcohol.  
  
Lizz: still crying because she only had one of the J.D.'s Em! Calm down!  
  
Aud: crying because she didn't have any of the J.D.'s  
  
Kenshin & Kimuri: still slapping and fighting  
  
Razzy: turns to Vincent Pathetic humans.  
  
Vincent: I agree...  
  
Seph: grabs the granny bag from Sano and sits next to Vincent and Razzy Doughnuts...?  
  
Vincent: shrugs and pulls a Rum doughnut out of the bag Dude... What the heck is up with that bag...? It's all cold... and wrinkly... and... OH MY GOD YOU MURDERED THE OLD LADY!!! 


	3. Trekkies

Chapter Three:  
Live long and Prosper  
  
Kenshin: stops slapping long enough to look over to the usually quiet Vincent What the...?  
  
Seph: sweatdrop Erm... You can't exactly call it murder...  
  
Vincent: vein popping out of forehead What in all the hells is your problem, Seph?! You don't just go around and kill nice old ladies and make their flesh into a bag used for your stolen doughnuts...! That's just mean!  
  
Seph: ...I erm... Didn't mean to... It... it was Sano! points to him  
  
Sano: Hey! Don't get me involved in this! points back at Seph It was all his idea!  
  
Vincent: I DONT CARE WHO'S FRIGGIN IDEA IT WAS! IT'S STILL NOT NICE!!!!  
  
Seph: Why should you care friggin Vampire...?  
  
Vincent: eyes twitches and grinds claw Shut the heck up Seph...  
  
Seph: Why should I...? grins and waves butt in Vincent's face You can't do anything about it...! I'm the main character, and you can't kill me off! Ha- HA!!!  
  
Vincent: eye twitches and grinds claw again You may be right about one thing... I can't kill you off... But my friends can...  
  
Kimuri: whispers over to Kenshin The Vampire has "friends...?"  
  
Kenshin: quickly covers his mouth hushed voice Shut up! He'll hear you...!  
  
Kimuri: blink muffled by Kenshin's hand over his mouth Mmmmfff, grmpht... ermmmp, kruuuu...?  
  
Kenshin: No, Kimuri... You can't have Aud....  
  
Kimuri: growl Mmmmfff, grmpht! Ermmmp! Kruuuu!!!  
  
Kenshin: What about carrots?  
  
Kimuri: MMMFFF! GRMPHT! ERMMMP! KRUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: I'm sorry... I don't have any toilet paper...  
  
Kimuri: licks Kenshin's hand and sends it away gag I'm hungry, aren't you...?  
  
Kenshin: twitch This is not the time, that it isn't... mushroom-cloud sigh  
  
Kimuri: stomach growls and looks over to Vincent and Seph  
  
Vincent & Seph: not there  
  
Kenshin: looks as well, after disinfecting his hand with gallons upon gallons of hand sanitizer Where'd they go...?  
  
Kimuri: glances over to Aud, Lizz, and Em  
  
Aud, Lizz, & Em: not there  
  
Kenshin: twilight zone music plays in head Where is everybody...?  
  
Kimuri: starting to feel paranoid Razzy...? Sano...?  
  
Razzy & Sano: not there  
  
Kenshin: hears screams in the distance Oh no... he didn't...  
  
Kimuri: He didn't what...?  
  
Kenshin: cringe This isn't going to be pretty...  
  
Kimuri: We know you aren't... but... what's going on...?  
  
Kenshin: death glare to Kimuri Nuns...  
  
Kimuri: Nuns...? confuzzled  
  
Kenshin: nods slowly Nuns...  
  
Off in the distance, in a double-decker bus Sano, Razzy, Seph, Aud, Lizz, Em, and everyone else I've forgotten other than Kimuri and Kenshin, sat tied and gagged in their seats, Vincent at the wheel. Surrounding them all were many small nuns, no taller than three foot high.  
  
Vincent: sadistic grin We are now leaving sanity, please sit back, relax, and enjoy your most pleasing death...  
  
Sano: spits gag out How the heck did all these nuns get here...? And why are they obeying the vampire's every command?!?  
  
Em: cringe Don't call him that you retard...!  
  
Vincent: smiles to Em Such a smart little Leprechaun...  
  
Em: smiles to Vincent I know what you like...  
  
Vincent: stops bus quickly, sending everyone flying in a heap to the front No Em... You know nothing... Everything you know is wrong...  
  
In the background, Weird Al's song: "Everything you know is wrong" starts playing as Vincent stands up and starts dancing like a monkey.  
  
Everyone: sweatdrop  
  
Vincent: regains composure  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kenshin: chasing the double-decker bus panting Why... cant... you... keep... up... dipshit...?  
  
Kimuri: panting as well, at least shififty-five feet behind Kenshin Screw you, you friggin Trekkie!  
  
Kenshin: glare back to Kimuri does peace sign Live long, and prosper... 


End file.
